<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shacking of Hill House by YMR9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262835">The Shacking of Hill House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMR9/pseuds/YMR9'>YMR9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost canon compliant but Ironwood didn't go crazy in V7 finale, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Falling In Love, Horny Winter, Not shameless smut, Oblivious Winter, One of those quarantine fics everyone is writing, Post-Volume 7 (RWBY), Robyn is very hot in this, Salem was defeated, They call each other by last name a lot, Useless lesbian Winter, Wingwoman Weiss, but there are shameless parts alright?, kind of enemies to friends to lovers, like they're buddy cop duo or something, so everyone is quite happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMR9/pseuds/YMR9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going home,” Winter announced, which caused the blonde to jump in front of her.</p><p>“Didn’t you read the notice? It’s dangerous out there. We have to stay here.”</p><p>--</p><p>OR</p><p>What happens when you have to live with your least favorite coworker for 2 weeks... or maybe she's your crush but you're just so clueless and your sister is very, very tired.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Shacking of Hill House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before you start reading, I would like to state a few things:</p><p>1. I'm aware that the pandemic that's going on right now in our world is quite scary and it could be a sensitive topic, so if you feel like this fic can trigger you, please do not read it. However, for safety, I only mentioned it a few times throughout the whole fic and I didn't use its name.</p><p>2. Winter will get drunk a little. If you feel like it's triggering, given her family's history, please also do not read it.</p><p>3. This fic will be in a much lighter tone and different from my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543357/chapters/53868556">other Winter/Robyn fic</a>, so the characters might sound a bit OOC. ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day 1</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Of course, she’s late. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Winter thought as she was standing and waiting for Robyn in front of a lone wooden house on a hill in Mantle’s countryside.</p><p> </p><p>They were supposed to check inside the residence together in case two wanted criminals were hiding here, but since Robyn had not shown up, Winter already took the liberty of roughly scanning the area herself. This was the last mission before the continent-wide quarantine started tomorrow, and Winter could not wait to go home.</p><p> </p><p>The wanted men were apparently long gone, and the only thing left to do was looking for clues of where they might be now, which Winter had not yet started the process simply because she was not in the mood to relay the information to Robyn, which would require her to talk to the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>It was frustrating that Ironwood wanted Robyn to join the mission when he clearly knew Winter was capable of handling two criminals alone. His reason was probably for precaution or the fact that there was nothing much for Huntsmen and Huntresses to do in this newly Salem-less and Grimm-less world. But why did it have to be Robyn of all people?</p><p> </p><p>Winter just could not stand her.</p><p> </p><p>Since Robyn became a part of the Council, she had been nothing but disrespectful. She never once called Ironwood ‘General’ and never added the title before anyone’s names. She broke the rules too many times to count and the General only let it slide because it was for good reasons. Robyn truly irritated Winter, especially with that overtly smug smirk she had been giving her every time their eyes happened to meet across the meeting room.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn being late just made the list of the reasons Winter disliked about her, and she did not have to take it anymore. She made a decision to leave and it was when she heard the sound of an engine roaring, which was undoubtedly coming from Robyn’s motorcycle.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde made an abrupt stop right in front of the porch and got off, and of course, she would take her sweet time to remove the helmet and fix her hair like she was fully aware of how good she looked. She had been doing this a lot since all the winter snow was gone and she was able to ride her bike again.</p><p> </p><p>Winter cleared her throat to let her colleague know of her presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey, Schnee,” Robyn greeted casually.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. I was on the other side of town to prepare for tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” Winter said. “Let’s go inside and get this over with.”</p><p> </p><p>After they got in, Robyn instantly took off her leather jacket. Underneath was a black t-shirt with rolled-up sleeves that showcased her toned arms wonderfully.</p><p> </p><p>Winter forced her gaze away and looked around the house again. The entrance hall was a big empty space with an exception for an armchair in the middle. On her left was a room for dining and cooking area, and on her right was a small garage that had no automobiles in it.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing much on the second floor except for the balcony attached to the stairs, the bedroom and the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Winter turned to the other woman and gave instructions.</p><p> </p><p>“How about I check upstairs and you check downstairs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>They met again in the hall ten minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you find anything?” Robyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Just clothes and books in the closet, toiletries in the bathroom. Nothing out of ordinary. You?”</p><p> </p><p>“Same. Booze, food, canned food in the kitchen. Some tools, mops, cleaning thingy in the garage and a very stealable punching bag.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter did not say anything, so Robyn continued.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not gonna steal it. That was a joke, you know, because I stole things before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I got it the first time, Hill. I just didn’t laugh,” Winter said dismissively and added. “So there were no notes or train tickets?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Then our job is done.”</p><p> </p><p>They barely made a step when both of their scrolls rang at the same time. The word ‘Alert’ was written prominently in red on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Winter read the message out loud for the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Citizens of Solitas, please seek shelter immediately. The most recent research by our scientists discovered that the virus is more dangerous than we anticipated. Therefore, for the health and safety of our people, the previously scheduled 14-day self quarantine will be effective immediately. Please refrain from going outside unless necessary and with protection. We apologize for your inconvenience. For immediate assistance, please call the authority. Sincerely, General James Ironwood.”</p><p> </p><p>“So…,” Robyn started.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going home,” Winter announced, which caused the blonde to jump in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you read the notice? It’s dangerous out there. We have to stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>“We were out there not thirty minutes ago and we were fine, Hill.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re gonna call some subordinate to pick you up when they’re supposed to be home with their family?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not. I have my summoned.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Schnee, I know you hate me, but I didn’t know it was enough that you would risk getting infected.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t hate you,” Winter said sharply and walked to the middle of the room.</p><p> </p><p>She knew Robyn was right. Flying home on her Manticore would not be safe. And if Robyn thought Winter hated her, she could only stay to prove her otherwise. After all, Winter simply disliked her.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re staying then?” Robyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Winter said and gestured for Robyn to sit in the armchair. “We should examine ourselves in case we’re already infected.”</p><p> </p><p>She activated the function on her scroll to check Robyn’s body temperature and did the same to herself. They were both perfectly healthy.</p><p> </p><p>“How come my scroll can’t do that?” the blonde asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It would if you asked the General for an upgrade… nicely.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you haven’t noticed, I try not to talk to him unless I really have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I noticed, Hill. The whole Council noticed, actually,” Winter told her. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter made her way upstairs to the bedroom to call Weiss. Her sister picked up after the second ring.</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss, are you home? Is everyone okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Winter. I’m with Mother and Whitley. Are you at your house?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am. I’m in this house in Mantle’s countryside and I have to stay… with Robyn Hill.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no. I’m so sorry. I know how much you hate her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t hate her,” Winter said with gritted teeth. “I just dislike her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, you complain about her with me all the time. Good luck, sis.”</p><p> </p><p>Her sister’s tone sounded amused and Winter groaned. Her temper only grew when she heard Robyn talking loudly on her scroll, possibly with one of her Happy Huntresses.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be in touch by texting,” Winter informed Weiss. “Apparently, you can hear everything in this house.”</p><p> </p><p>She hung up and looked around the room for the third time today. At least there were two beds instead of one, and there were some books in the closet. She believed she could survive two weeks with Robyn as long as she kept her distance.</p><p> </p><p>Everything seemed to go well until Robyn inevitably came into the bedroom that night. She opened the closet and took off her shirt, and Winter almost screamed when she unclasped her bra.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you doing?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Changing into something comfy so I can sleep?” Robyn replied, fortunately, without turning around.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have to do it here?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde successfully put on a new t-shirt and turned to face Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the big deal? You’re acting like you’ve never lived in a dorm before.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to see your… things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, Schnee, if you’re gonna get your panties in a twist this much, I’ll change in the bathroom from now on,” Robyn retorted with annoyance in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Winter said and asked. “Are you even sure the clothes in the closet are clean? What if they have lice?”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn’s frown was suddenly gone because she was laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“You think too much, Princess. And one of these days, you’ll have to let go of that uniform of yours because you’ll fucking stink and I’ll make sure to keep reminding you how stinky you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter huffed and got under her blanket.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 2</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Winter woke up to a text message from Weiss. It seemed that Robyn already left the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Weiss: How is living with Robyn? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Winter: She freaking took her clothes off in front of me last night! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Weiss: Already? I thought it would take at least a week until you sleep with her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Winter could feel her whole face turning red at what she had just read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Weiss: That was a joke. ;) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Winter: I hate you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 3</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Turned out, Robyn was right about the need to change her clothes. Winter ended up offering to do laundry and clean the first day’s clothes for both of them along with some items from the closet.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight she wore one of the criminals’ t-shirts that was big and long enough to be pajamas. She was reading with her legs crossed in front of her when Robyn got inside the room.</p><p> </p><p>She could feel the blonde’s eyes landing on her bare legs, but she quickly looked away.</p><p> </p><p><em> It’s okay. </em> Winter told herself. <em> Robyn is very gay and I’m very gay, and I check her out sometimes too. It’s normal to accidentally check someone out. We’re both grown women with self-control who sometimes appreciate the beauty of the human body. </em></p><p> </p><p>Winter got under the covers anyway for modesty.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 4</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The plan to mostly stay in the bedroom was not very ideal anymore because Winter was incredibly bored. She had finished all the three available novels, and the sight of the same beds, same windows and same closet was making her depressed.</p><p> </p><p>She put her hair up in a messy bun and got up from the bed. She found a pair of shorts and put them on before heading downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>She almost panicked because Robyn was nowhere to be found until she heard the garage’s door open. Robyn stepped out looking all sweaty from her workout with the punching bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Look who decided to come down from her castle,” Robyn remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Winter gave her a glare, but asked the question she had for her anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m bored. What do you usually do to kill time besides boxing?”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn lifted the bottle of water in her hand to her mouth and Winter swore she was not looking at the movement of her throat when she was drinking.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde wiped her lips clean with the back of her hand and replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Playing video games.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have any of those on my scroll.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you don’t,” Robyn said and smirked in the way that always got on Winter’s nerves.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me? I have things to do in real life and I don’t have time for those useless games.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not,” the taller woman replied and lifted her index finger. “Insult my games. I’ve learned a lot of combat moves from them, the ones that would have improved your hand-to-hand combat skills if you would just stop judging.”</p><p> </p><p>“My skills are adequate,” Winter argued and crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re fine, sure, and you have your glyphs to help you. But what if you lose your sword during the fight?” Robyn asked and cocked an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you decide to stop hating me, I can teach you a thing or two because, to be honest, I’m sick of doing the same things everyday too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t hate you,” Winter drawled. “And sure. Teach me anything you know. We have all the time in the world anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>They began their sparring in the afternoon and Winter got her ass kicked most times, but she had to admit that Robyn was a good teacher.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 6</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Their training continued and Winter improved. Today she successfully got out of Robyn’s headlock and made her land on her butt for the first time. She grinned when she offered the blonde a hand to help her up, but her smile faded away when she suddenly felt some kind of electric feeling when their hands touched.</p><p> </p><p>Winter ignored that feeling.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 7</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was raining hard. Winter yawned as she walked out of the kitchen after breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Her scroll dinged and there was a message from Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Weiss: How’s it going? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Winter: Well, Robyn is actually not so bad, but she’s still smug as hell. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Weiss: Aww, I’m glad you’ve grown to like her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Winter: I haven’t! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Weiss completely paid no attention to what Winter had said. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Weiss: Do you think the universe put you in quarantine together so you can work things out? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Winter: I don’t know, but I may dislike her a little less. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Weiss: ;) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Winter sighed. She absolutely did not have time to crack the meaning behind Weiss’ cryptic emoji.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Winter: I gotta go. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She looked around the entrance hall. Robyn was supposed to be here to resume their training. She knew the blonde already got up before her, so it was strange that there was no sign of her downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Winter checked the garage and upstairs just in case, but there was no luck. Her worries were rising as she got back in the hall again and called out to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hill?”</p><p> </p><p>There was no response.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart almost stopped when she saw a movement in the backyard.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Robyn was crouching on the ground in heavy rain. It appeared that she was trying to get a scared white poodle to come to her.</p><p> </p><p>Without thinking, Winter marched outside through the back door.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you crazy?!” she asked loudly against the wind.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn turned to face her with an alarming expression.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, Schnee?! Get back inside!”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you come with me,” Winter said sharply. “What the hell are you doing?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Rescuing a dog. Don’t you see?” Robyn replied and turned back to the puppy. “Come on, Snow Angel. Come to Mommy.”</p><p> </p><p>The poodle was still very much frightened and would not move, so Winter quickly got back in the house and retrieved her sword. She came back and used her glyphs to fly the dog into Robyn’s arms and dragged the blonde back inside the house with her.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn cooed to comfort the small creature and, admittedly, Winter found the sight adorable, but it was nothing compared to the anger she was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you?! You could get infected!” she spat at the taller woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying I should have left him to die? Just look at him,” Robyn said and shoved the poodle in her face.</p><p> </p><p>He was the cutest dog Winter had ever seen, but it was not enough for her to let Robyn off the hook.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not saying that. You could have consulted with me. There are safer ways to bring him inside!”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you stop yelling? You’re scaring him,” Robyn deflected and announced. “I’m gonna give him a bath.” </p><p> </p><p>“We still need to talk, Hill.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” Robyn said from the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>They met again in the afternoon after they changed into dry clothes. As expected, Robyn had been trying to avoid Winter, but eventually, she emerged in the kitchen to find something to eat with the dog following on her trail. Winter had been waiting for her with two mugs of hot tea and a determination to talk to her nicely.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Robyn greeted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Winter replied and gave her a mug.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter used her scroll to check the blonde’s and the dog’s temperature, and let out a sign of relief when the results were good.</p><p> </p><p>“About that talk...,” Winter started.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want me to say? I’m sorry for not thinking clearly. He looked so scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand that,” Winter said calmly. “I just want to talk about your discipline. This wasn’t the first time you jumped into danger without thinking, without consulting anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“My method saves lives, Schnee. It always has. I see someone in danger, I jump in. End of story.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you could operate like that in the past, but you have a boss now, and sometimes, a partner. In this case, I’m your partner and you should have discussed things with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Last time I checked, the mission was over and we’re only stuck here together for the quarantine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Last time I checked, you could have gotten infected!” Winter countered as her anger returned.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Schnee, I know being Irondaddy’s good girl is your thing and I respect that, but it’s not for me. So please stop trying to turn me into you. We’re not the same and never will be. Even Ironwood understands that.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I’m trying to do. I just don’t want you to unnecessarily put your life in danger!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my life, my choice. Why don’t you just let me be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, you’re so stubborn!” Winter snapped at her. “This is why everyone in the Council hates you!”</p><p> </p><p>She regretted what she said immediately. But before she could say anything, Robyn already picked up the dog and left.</p><p> </p><p>When Winter got in the bedroom at night, the blonde made sure to avoid looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 8</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The second day of not talking to Robyn was bizarre. Winter had to commend the blonde for being so good at avoiding her. When she saw Winter in the hall after her workout, she went back into the garage. She stayed there even after lunch time.</p><p> </p><p>Winter made it easy for her by going upstairs. And before she closed the bedroom’s door, the poodle walked in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Snow Angel,” Winter greeted and picked him up.</p><p> </p><p>They sat on the bed together with the dog’s head in her lap. Winter patted him lightly while she was trying to read Ninjas of Love again. In the end, she could not concentrate because her mind could only think about Robyn.</p><p> </p><p>“Snow Angel,” she said and looked down at the little creature. “Why is your Mommy still mad at me? I was only looking out for her.”</p><p> </p><p>The dog just looked at her in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I know I shouldn’t have said what I said, but she refused to listen to what I was trying to say. She thinks I’m some kind of Ironwood’s lap dog, like I’m not my own person, so she’s the one who should apologize to me first.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow Angel tilted his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you’re always going to side with her. She was the one who found you after all,” Winter sighed and told the dog decisively. “Next time you see her, tell her I don’t care if we don’t talk for the next six days.”</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Winter found herself coming up with an apology speech.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 9</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Winter made a decision that she would apologize to Robyn today. The problem was every time she ran into her and their eyes met, one of them would quickly look away.</p><p> </p><p>It was not until night time when she heard Robyn starting one of her video games that Winter made her way downstairs again. Their eyes met briefly just like the other previous times, but Winter rushed into the kitchen when a crazy idea popped up in her head.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed a bottle of vodka from the cabinet and poured it into a shot glass. She was hesitant at first, given the history of her mother’s drinking, but she thought about how her friends from the Academy kept saying a shot would give one courage, and maybe this was time to see if what they said were true.</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed the liquid down and felt it burning down her throat.</p><p> </p><p><em> It tastes like shit. Why would anyone drink this? </em>Winter thought.</p><p> </p><p>She found herself stepping out into the hall and stood next to Robyn’s screen. Their gaze remained on one another’s this time.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” they said in unison, which caused Winter to smile a little.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn stood up, and Winter was happy that the blonde would apologize first.</p><p> </p><p>“Schnee, I’m sorry for getting mad at you when you were just trying to look out for me. You even came outside to get me, for fuck’s sake. I’m an asshole who doesn’t deserve you as a coworker.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Winter replied and touched Robyn’s upper arm briefly. “I’m sorry too. I lied when I said everyone in the Council hated you. I made it up because I was mad at you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there’s a high chance that everyone really hates me. I keep giving you guys headaches with my neverending budget requests to improve Mantle.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just passionate about your job and I, for one, have always admired you for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Robyn asked and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>She was genuinely smiling and not smirking like she usually did, and Winter could feel her heart skipping a beat.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Winter confirmed. “But I’m not taking back what I said about your impulse. I don’t want you to change who you are, but it would be great if you’ll be more careful. Does that make sense?”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn nodded. “I’ll be more careful.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter smiled and abruptly felt dizzy. She reached for Robyn’s arm to support her balance.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay, Schnee?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Winter replied and turned her attention to the screen. “What is this guy in the game doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Collecting coins and mushrooms. Wanna see?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? Maybe I’ll finally see how useful games are.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn settled on the armchair while Winter sat on the armrest on her left.</p><p> </p><p>The game was quite entertaining to watch, and so was the gamer. Winter had been enjoying watching how Robyn’s eyebrows creased when she focused, and how she cursed when she failed the latest level again.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I’m sure you can beat it next time,” Winter consoled the other woman and rested her hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>She squeezed the flesh under her palm a few times during the new round and felt Robyn tense under her touch.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the blonde turned to face her.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening here, Schnee? Are you drunk?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you possessed or something?” Robyn asked with a chuckle. “Because the real Winter Schnee wouldn’t touch me with a ten-foot pole.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Winter moved to sit fully on her lap. Her knees situated on both sides of the blonde’s thighs. She wrapped her arms around Robyn’s head and their noses touched lightly.</p><p> </p><p>She whispered. “Maybe this is the real Winter Schnee and she thinks you’re amazing and insanely gorgeous.”</p><p> </p><p>The taller woman brought her gaze up to meet Winter’s. It felt like a lifetime ago when someone looked at her this way. No, no one had ever looked at her this way, like she mattered so much to her, like she was the most amazing thing on this planet.</p><p> </p><p>Winter gently traced her fingers through the light blonde hair, starting from above her forehead and down to the side of her cheek while the beautiful violet eyes dropped to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>She mimicked her action and looked at Robyn’s lips as well. They looked so warm and welcoming, especially when Robyn let out a puff of breath as they waited for either of them to make the next move.</p><p> </p><p>Winter leaned in, and to her surprise, the blonde turned her head away the last second and her lips landed on her jaw instead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hmm, this works too. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Since Robyn had not pushed her away, she continued to kiss her jaw and moved up to nibble her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Hnnng, Winter…,” the blonde whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that her name was said in such a sexy manner made Winter incredibly aroused. Her lips moved to Robyn’s neck next. The skin was soft and warm, and Winter happily kissed it while the blonde put her hands on her hips and traced on her sides mindlessly.</p><p> </p><p>She inched closer to Robyn’s lips again, and suddenly, the blonde stood up and Winter flopped on the armchair.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re obviously drunk, Schnee. Go take a nap,” Robyn said firmly, but with a shortness of breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t this what you want?” Winter asked and looked up at her expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Not like this. Just go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmkay.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter stood up and realized how dizzy she felt.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, Robyn,” she called out and lifted her arms up to balance herself. “I don’t think… I can walk properly.”</p><p> </p><p>The taller woman sighed and offered an arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on to my arm and don’t touch my goodies when we walk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it,” Winter replied.</p><p> </p><p>She wrapped her arms around the blonde’s tightly and could not help but lean her head on her shoulder while they walked upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn let her settle on the bed and put the blanket on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep tight, Schnee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, gorgeous,” Winter said with her eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the blonde chuckling softly rang in her ears as she fell into slumber.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 10</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Winter woke up with an awful headache and dry throat.</p><p> </p><p><em> This is what a hangover feels like? </em>She thought. <em> I’ll never ever drink again. </em></p><p> </p><p>The time on her scroll said it was almost noon and there was a message from Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Weiss: How are you doing, sis? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Winter: I’m feeling like shit. You? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Weiss: We’re doing good here. What happened? Did Robyn do something? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Winter: No. Why are you always asking about her? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Weiss: No reason. ;) You just haven’t complained about her for days. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Winter: We’re on good terms now. There’s nothing to complain about. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Weiss: Good to hear. ;) So what happened to you? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Winter: I took a shot of vodka last night and now I’m having a hangover. I don’t even remember how I got in my bed. And before you say anything, I know I shouldn’t have done it since alcohol did a number on our family. I’m so sorry, Weiss. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Weiss: It’s okay. I guess isolation makes you do crazy things. I’ve just walked in on Whitley doing Zumba this morning. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Winter: lmao </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Weiss: Oh my Gods. You know what ‘lmao’ means! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Winter: Shut up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Weiss: I have to help Mother cook, so I have to go anyway. :P </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Winter: Okay. Tell her I miss her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It took a while for Winter to successfully get up and stand. She walked down the stairs slowly to the smell of cooked meat from the kitchen. Her stomach growled as a sign of her hunger.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn was cooking something in a pan and turned to give her a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, Princess,” Robyn greeted and handed her a glass of water.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t call me that,” Winter said after taking a big gulp.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. Bad habit,” Robyn apologized and gestured for Winter to sit on a chair behind the kitchen island.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you making?”</p><p> </p><p>“I figured you would have a hangover, so I’m making a cure.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde put the food on a plate and walked around the island to sit next to Winter. She placed what seemed to be a burger in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheeseburger?” Winter asked.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn nodded and urged her to eat. “Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter took a bite and it was so good, and she had to suppress her moan as she took the second bite.</p><p> </p><p>“This is great, Hill. I might need another if you don’t mind.” </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Winter felt something touching her bare foot and a rapid breathing sound. She looked down to the sight of Snow Angel with his tongue sticking out.</p><p> </p><p>“Ignore him. He already ate,” Robyn told her and said to the dog. “Leave her alone, you greedy monkey.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter could not help but give him a small piece of meat.</p><p> </p><p>“I really couldn’t say no to that face,” she explained.</p><p> </p><p>The dog seemed satisfied enough because he ran out to the entrance hall.</p><p> </p><p>Winter continued to eat and became aware that Robyn’s eyes were on her.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you looking at?” she turned to ask straightforwardly.</p><p> </p><p>To her surprise, Robyn’s cheeks flushed slightly, or maybe Winter was imagining it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re eating like you’ve never had cheeseburgers before,” the taller woman replied.</p><p> </p><p><em> Busted. </em> Winter thought and answered her with silence. Unfortunately, Robyn did not let it slide.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my Gods, you’ve really never had cheeseburgers before!”</p><p> </p><p>“Some people want to stay in shape. Not everyone has good metabolism like you!”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you know about my metabolism?” the blonde asked and rested her chin on her hand.</p><p> </p><p>It was Winter’s turn to blush as she was thinking about Robyn’s toned body, but she recovered quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem… healthy for someone who eats a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Robyn hummed in response and turned away.</p><p> </p><p>Winter wondered if the other woman had nothing to do because she kept on sitting next to her and turned to look at her occasionally.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to ask me something, just do it, Hill,” Winter told her.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn shifted in her seat. It was strange to see someone who was always so confident like Robyn looking nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“How much… do you remember about last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean when I was drunk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember talking to you and watching you play your video game. I guess… I got tired and went to bed after that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Did I do something embarrassing?”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn stood up abruptly and said. “Nope. Not at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t try to pick a fight with you or anything, right?” Winter asked with worries</p><p> </p><p>“No. Why would you think that?”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Weiss was right that isolation made people do crazy things because Winter decided to open up about her mother’s alcoholism in the past, and Robyn shared some of her personal stories as well.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn left to the garage later that afternoon and Winter stayed in the hall to watch the news. When the blonde emerged again, she said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Schnee, wanna do something fun?”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn brought a box and went inside the kitchen. Winter followed her and saw that she was putting bottles of alcohol inside the box.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Winter asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter opened the garage door for the taller woman and went inside after her. On the wall, there were three sprayed red X marks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… I’m not so sure about this, Hill.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me. It’s therapeutic.”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn started by throwing a bottle at the top right corner. It hit the X spot perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>Winter followed suit and threw a few bottles. It felt truly great and the only thing that frustrated her was the fact that she could not seem to hit the targets.</p><p> </p><p>“Hahaha, you suck,” Robyn teased her after the fifth bottle landed on the floor instead of on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off,” Winter retorted and elbowed Robyn’s side lightly.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde gasped loudly and said. “You’re capable of saying ‘fuck’!”</p><p> </p><p>“This is what happens when you spend too much time with a foul-mouthed person.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you love it.”</p><p> </p><p>After hearing the words, Winter realized that she really had grown to like living with Robyn as they learned more about each other.</p><p> </p><p>She picked up another bottle and threw at the wall. It hit the mark this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Hill. I’m really enjoying this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Robyn said and smiled. “There aren’t many bottles left, so I’ll leave you to it.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde patted on Winter’s shoulder lightly and Winter could feel that familiar electric feeling shooting through her body.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 11</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Winter finished her cereal and made her way to the garage. She knew Robyn would come to box soon, and they still had not got rid of the shards from yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>She picked up a broom and started sweeping the debris to a corner. It did not take long until the door was opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, Schnee, you startled me,” Robyn said and put a hand on her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I should do that more often,” Winter bantered.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” the taller woman asked and stepped closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Saving you from having gashes on your feet.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s very cute of you. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter could feel her heart thumping hard at the words. When she looked up, Robyn was smiling with a hand on her hip as she was waiting for a response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh Gods. Oh Gods. Oh Gods. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Winter should have said something. But instead, she finished cleaning the rest of the shards, gave Robyn a quick nod and left.</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath when she was inside the bedroom and tried to process what had just happened. She was well aware of her physical attraction for Robyn a long time ago, but this feeling was new and it scared her.</p><p> </p><p>She had crushes before, but it was never this intense. She had been in relationships before and they always failed because she focused too much on work or because they could not get along. She had refrained from dating for years, but now she could not help but think about how compatible her and Robyn were.</p><p> </p><p>She brought out her scroll and texted Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Winter: Weiss. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Weiss: What’s up? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Winter: I think I have a crush on Robyn.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Weiss: Fucking finally! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Winter: Watch your language. And what do you mean by that? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Weiss: Do I really have to spell it out for you?! I’ve been giving a nudge-nudge, wink-wink for you to realize that for months! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Winter: For months?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Weiss: Come on, Winter. You couldn’t shut up about her and you kept saying she looked at you and smiled at you during the meetings. Don’t you think you saw that because you were also looking at her? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Shit. </em>Winter thought and asked the first question that came to her mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Winter: What if she has a girlfriend? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Weiss: SERIOUSLY?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Winter: Robyn is hot. I wouldn’t be surprised if she already has a girlfriend. And why are you yelling in all caps? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Weiss: I swear I’ll yell at you in all caps in your face the next time we see each other. And I’m not talking to you until you get your shit together. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Winter: Seriously? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Weiss: Bye. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Winter turned the scroll off and started contemplating what to do next.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 12</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Winter woke up by the sound of water dripping and the feeling of it dropping on her feet. She sighed and got up. It was raining outside and the ceiling was obviously leaking.</p><p> </p><p>She found a bucket in the bathroom and put it under the leaking area. After standing on the bed, she realized that she was not tall enough to inspect the damage.</p><p> </p><p>She had to talk to Robyn.</p><p> </p><p>Winter already decided to keep her developed feelings for Robyn to herself because one, Robyn might already be dating someone, and two, she did not want to ruin their newfound friendship.</p><p> </p><p>Her resolve was shaken simply by the sight of Robyn lying on the floor and playing with Snow Angel. A smile crept up on Winter’s face as she walked down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you decided what to do with him yet? I mean, after the quarantine,” Winter asked.</p><p> </p><p>She kneeled down and the poodle instantly jumped into her arms. Winter gave him a kiss on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“I sent out some notices to find his owner, but no responses yet. I guess he’ll stick with me,” Robyn replied and sat up.</p><p> </p><p>“You can bring him to work. Make him an office dog,” Winter suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s allowed?”</p><p> </p><p>“You really need to read the office policies manual.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I do that? I know a walking manual and she’s been very helpful,” Robyn said and wiggled one of her eyebrows at Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re unbelievable,” Winter shook her head despite the smile on her face. “By the way, the ceiling is leaking. I need your help to check it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Robyn replied and got up.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn was in her own t-shirt today, which highlighted her upper body perfectly as Winter observed from Robyn’s bed when the blonde was standing on Winter’s bed. Her eyes landed on the long muscular legs that stuck out of the borrowed shorts, and wondered how Robyn would look like without any clothes on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh Gods. I’m a pervert. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She barely had time to collect herself when Robyn lifted her arms up to touch the ceiling and her shirt rode up. For a few seconds, the skin between her top and pants flashed and Winter could see the two defined lines on her lower back.</p><p> </p><p><em> I’m going to pass out. </em> Winter thought and quickly grabbed Ninjas of Love, Part II and hid most of her face behind it except for her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think we have any equipment to fix this, Schnee,” Robyn said and turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you gotta keep relying on the bucket and hope that it won’t rain any harder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Thanks,” Winter responded curtly.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde’s eyes lingered on her for a short moment.</p><p> </p><p>She spoke up and pointed at the book. “Hey, part two is my favorite too.”</p><p> </p><p>She then gave Winter a wink and left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m going to die. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 13</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Winter’s wish to see more of Robyn's skin were fulfilled when she stepped out of the bedroom this morning. She thought it was going to be another regular quarantine morning, but the first thing she saw from the balcony was Robyn lifting her tank top up to wipe her face. Her six-pack abs were prominent even from this distance.</p><p> </p><p>Winter dashed to the bathroom and locked the door. She held on the sink tightly as she tried to calm down. Ever since her feelings for Robyn grew into a deeper level, she found the blonde a hundred times more attractive than before, and now Winter was very aroused.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t think about her sweaty abs. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Winter squeezed the sink harder until her knuckles turned white.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t think about her cute smile. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She walked over mindlessly to turn on the shower to the hardest volume.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t think about her back dimples. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She lowered herself onto the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t think about us as the main characters of Ninjas of Love. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She removed all of her clothes and started playing with her own breasts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She thought about all those things as her fingers descended to between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 14</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The last day of quarantine was finally here and Winter could not feel more relieved. Being around Robyn had been hard, especially after she made herself come twice with Robyn’s name on her lips yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>They still talked regularly, but Winter avoided eye contacts most of the time. She could only hope that Robyn would not think she was upset with her.</p><p> </p><p>She stayed in the bedroom the whole day and only came down at night to have dinner and played with Snow Angel. She experimented by summoning a Beowolf, and as expected, the Grimm got along very well with the dog.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Schnee, this is impressive,” Robyn said after she emerged from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Winter replied.</p><p> </p><p>The poodle jumped on the Beowolf’s back and the Grimm bounced him up and down happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Does he have a name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about Wolfie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Simple. I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>They watched the creatures playing with one another in comfortable silence until Robyn spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“So, last day, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s… strange.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything you wanna do especially?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kiss you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Any suggestions?”</p><p> </p><p>Robyn got into a boxing stance.</p><p> </p><p>“How about one last sparring?”</p><p> </p><p>Wordlessly, after she dismissed her Beowolf, Winter separated her sword into two and handed one to the taller woman. Robyn reacted to her suggestion by quirking an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d probably win if we do hand-to-hand combat again, so why don’t we try something more of my specialty?” Winter explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Robyn hummed as she was deciding.</p><p> </p><p>“Afraid of losing,” Winter teased and smirked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I do know some sword moves, Schnee, so don’t get smug yet,” Robyn replied and got into a sword stance.</p><p> </p><p>“Show, don’t tell,” Winter said and clinked the weapons together as a sign of the beginning of the match.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn did not lie that she knew some moves. She could hold her own quite well, but she was not as quick as Winter. Moreover, Winter could avoid her attempts to hit her easily by doing backflips and cartwheels, which also provided a great distraction.</p><p> </p><p>Winter gave Robyn a smirk, and as expected, Robyn fell for her ploy and charged at her. She only needed to step to the side slightly and kicked at Robyn’s shin to land the blonde on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch,” Robyn groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Winter offered her a hand and Robyn pulled her down, which was a move Winter predicted as well. When the taller woman tried to pin her down, Winter used the momentum to roll her on her back. Her left hand pinned Robyn’s right wrist down while Robyn’s left arm was pressed on the ground by her glyph. Her sword hovered millimeters above Robyn’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, how did I know you would play dirty, Miss Hill?” Winter said and looked down.</p><p> </p><p>Robyn tried to get out of her grasp at first, but when their eyes met, she stopped completely. It was at the same time Winter realized their faces were only inches apart. The soft expression on Robyn’s flushed face felt familiar, too familiar.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes dropped to the blonde’s lips naturally as her memories came back in pieces. Each moment from the night she was drunk flashed through her mind. And when she felt Robyn’s hands on her hips, she jerked herself up on her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to bed,” Winter informed the other woman and rushed upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>She got under covers and tried to process everything. It was all too much. She thought about how good it felt when Robyn held her that night and how amazing Robyn’s skin felt under her lips. And then she thought about the moment when the blonde pushed her away and told her to go to bed. Winter never felt more ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>She knew she would not be able to fall asleep tonight. She laid on her side with her eyes open and her back facing Robyn’s bed for what felt like an hour. When the blonde came in, she could feel her eyes on her for a few seconds before she lied on her own bed as well.</p><p> </p><p>They needed to talk. They really needed to talk, but not now when Winter felt so overwhelmed by every single moment from that night.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day out</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Winter woke up with soreness caused by lack of sleep. It was still early, so Robyn was probably working out or having breakfast. She was about to go back into slumber when she abruptly realized what day it was.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly put on her uniform, not bothering to tuck her shirt in or put her hair up. Her two swords were apparently put together and laid on Robyn's bed, so she put it in its place on her hip. She was desperately hoping that Robyn had not left yet. She might currently feel unsure to talk about her feelings for the blonde, but her apology could not wait.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Winter became aware of how quiet the house was and her head fell.</p><p> </p><p><em> It’s okay. </em> She told herself. <em> I can call her and ask her to meet me. </em></p><p> </p><p>Then she heard a sound of a dog barking and the double door at the front of the house opening.</p><p> </p><p>She got out of the bedroom and ran down the stairs. She found Robyn standing on the porch with her back facing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hill,” Winter called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Schnee, you startled me,” Robyn said while turning around.</p><p> </p><p>Winter stepped out on the porch and stood next to the other woman. It felt good to be under the sun again, and Robyn looked so beautiful under the soft morning light.</p><p> </p><p>Winter started. “I thought you left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Without saying goodbye to you? I wouldn't do that. I only took the little dude out for a walk,” Robyn gave her a half smile and swifted into a more serious expression. “Besides, I feel like we need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Winter took a deep breath as she was gathering her courage. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“About…?” the blonde asked with genuine confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I've just remembered everything that happened on the night I was drunk. I… kissed you without your consent.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Robyn replied and tucked her hands in her pockets. “I didn’t feel like you were forcing me or anything. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, I shouldn’t have done that, and I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then apology accepted,” Robyn acknowledged and stepped closer. “So you remember everything now? Like everything we said?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Winter looked into the violet eyes and felt her own cheeks blushing. “Like when I said you were amazing and gorgeous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you mean it?” Robyn asked in a teasing tone because Winter could tell she already knew the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I meant it,” Winter replied and continued. “And when you implied that you also wanted to kiss me, you meant…”</p><p> </p><p>“... exactly what you think I meant,” Robyn finished the sentence for her.</p><p> </p><p>The taller woman lifted her hand up to tuck a white strand of hair behind Winter’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>They met halfway for a long-awaited soft and sensual kiss. It was just lips pressing on lips, but it still made Winter’s toes curl.</p><p> </p><p>Winter pulled away only to ask the question she had on her mind. She made sure to ask it in a tone that expressed her curiousness and not to accuse.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about what I did?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to make you feel embarrassed. And wasn’t it better to let you figure it out on your own?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Thank you,” Winter said and rested her hands on Robyn’s shoulders while Robyn put her hands on Winter's waist. “And thank you for not letting me go further.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing,” Robyn replied with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not dating anyone, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde chuckled softly. “I’m very much single, Schnee.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… good to know. And I’d appreciate it if you call me Winter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you do the same for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to call you Winter too?” Winter attempted to make a joke.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, if that’s one of your kinks,” Robyn countered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, fuck you,” Winter said softly despite the words while their faces were inching closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe someday… if you treat me right,” Robyn replied with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>The taller woman looked so smug and there was only one logical way to wipe that expression off her face.</p><p> </p><p>Winter grabbed the back of Robyn’s neck and brought their lips together for the second time. This time they kissed firmly and surely. She wrapped her arms around Robyn’s neck and felt the blonde pulling her impossibly closer as their kiss deepened.</p><p> </p><p>Winter did not think they would ever stop kissing if not for the loud gasp she heard from the front of the house.</p><p> </p><p>They jumped apart and turned to look at the sight of Weiss with both hands over her mouth. An airship was floating above the ground behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss! When did you get here?” Winter asked alarmingly.</p><p> </p><p>“When I saw Robyn’s tongue in your mouth,” her sister replied wittily and Winter froze.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Baby Schnee,” Robyn waved at the newcomer and Weiss waved back.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde whistled once and Snow Angel ran into her arms. He was put against her torso and zipped under her leather jacket except for his head. They were both adorable, too adorable, and Winter almost had a heart attack when Robyn kissed her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call you,” Robyn told her and stepped down from the porch.</p><p> </p><p>Winter continued to be speechless even after the blonde got on her motorcycle and rode away in the coolest manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Earth to Winter,” Weiss said and snapped her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Winter, indeed, returned to reality.</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss, what are you doing here?” she asked her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Since you sounded so useless on the scroll, I decided to come and see if I need to lock you and Robyn in the house for another week,” Weiss replied and put a hand on her hip.</p><p> </p><p>“I was that oblivious, huh?” Winter asked as she walked down from the porch.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be an understatement. You sounded like this,” Weiss said and started talking in a mocking tone. “Weiss, help! Robyn smiled at me again. How dare she remind me that I’m into women?!”</p><p> </p><p>Winter looked away in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>She said after collecting herself. “I guess I owe you a meal for how much I put you through.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of meals?”</p><p> </p><p>Winter put an arm around her sister’s shoulders as they started walking.</p><p> </p><p>“How about some cheeseburgers?”</p><p> </p><p>“What a nice idea.”</p><p> </p><p>They stepped onto the airship together with smiles on their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. :D</p><p>So... surprise! I can't believe I wrote another Winter/Robyn fic. I guess they have taken over my life. :')</p><p>This fic was heavily inspired by <a>and they were plaguemates (oh my god, they were plaguemates)</a> by nirav. It's soooooo good. You should check it out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>